


The Librarian

by Yends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Hybrid Characters, Philza Has Wings, idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yends/pseuds/Yends
Summary: You should always know where home is(this is mainly for myself but feel free to enjoy)
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	The Librarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

‘Its been a while since I’ve been to her shop.’ Philza thought as he stepped out of the portal, which with its harsh purple glow, stuck out in the dark of the night. What had brought this thought forward was the piercing chill of the wind that was blowing over the expanse before him, drawing his mind back to his last visit. 

The crunch sounded beneath his feet as he sank into the fresh white power that came everyday living in the tundra. The change of dimension had clouded his mind, that was one of the greater discomforts of the nether, besides the fire, ghasts, lava lakes, wither skeletons, blazes, pigmen, piglins and hoglins.

He walked back to his... Techno’s, their house. Their house, he guessed it was their’s now. He checked in briefly on the dogs, there was still so many of them, even after L’manberg, however they were all getting names slowly. 

He climbed the front steps that led to the second level of the house, stopping at the top, the light from inside, supplying enough so he could see. He glanced out to the hill and the beacon and then to his neighbours home if Phil could call it that, Techno called it a shack and he wasn’t far off.

The enderman had been calmer since moving out with them to the tundra and had started to open them up more. The books that abnormally tall near adult kept pulled him back to his original thought as he walked into the abode. 

He would go and visit her tomorrow; he’d done enough today. He mused on plans of what he would need and how long it would take as he dumped anything unneeded in his inventory into the chest in the first level on the house. 

Phil sighed deeply, it hadn’t been a particularly draining day, but he needed the rest that came with being home, but there was something that he needs first as he hoped he hadn’t lost it. 

He rummaged through the chests. ‘Found it’ he mentally cheered after several minutes of searching, the slight purple glow of the enchanted compass now clutched in his palm, spindle twiddling as it attempted to lock onto the person it was linked too.  
“Philza” a monotone call came through the house  
“Yeah, Techno.”  
“You just get back?” Techno questioned, coming into view from the ladder on the opposite side of the room.  
“Yeah, had a rather long day.”  
“Heh, I’m about to start, but get from sleep alright.”  
“Planning on it, hope your day goes well mate.” Phil spoke voice telling of his lack of energy.  
Techno glanced at the compass in his palm as the soft glow caught his attention . “What’s that.”  
“Some where I need to go tomorrow, alone.” Philza said curtly

“Allrightyy then” Techno spoke as he spun round, cape floating slightly behind him, as he left, he grabbed his axe. A new axe Phil noted, he’d maybe ask about that when he next saw Techno. The door closed with a dull thud to the right of him.

Phil didn’t like that he had responded that way to his friend’s question, but it was the best way for questions not to be asked and he neither wanted to or had the energy to answer them currently. 

‘Tomorrow’ Phil thought ‘is going to be interesting.’. With that he walked in his room and let unconsciousness take him soon after his head hit the pillow. 

After waking around mid-morning and leaving a note for Techno saying he would be back that day probably if not the day after and to get some sleep himself.  
Philza had set off, compass in hand. He hoped she hadn’t moved far from his last visit, but it didn’t matter, he’d make the journey. 

As he stepped out of the portal from the nether roof, he started to recognise the surroundings. ‘She didn’t move, that doesn’t seem right.’ He said to no one but the air. Phil’s off hand drifted to his sword on instinct. The taiga biome spawned up in front him and the village on the edge. 

As he walked through the village, villagers stared slightly, Phil accounted it on the fact that visitors weren’t common especially not in the afternoon as most would come early to mid-morning and trade the rest of the day. Not the singed wings on his back.

There was slightly worn path out the back of the village leading deeper into the forest, the couple lanterns hung from the tree told him that it wasn’t just the track out of the village 

The small bookshop came into view after a couple steps onto the dirt path. It was a quaint building and visibly newer than any of the buildings in the village though the vines and flowers tried to persuade him otherwise. The bookshelves became visible with another step and the girl moving around inside became more than a shadow in the windows with another. 

The knock on the door came as a shock. The girl was very much drifting around in her own head as she worked with her headphones on, playing somewhat loud, as she wasn’t expecting any customers.

Recognition dawned onto her face as Phil walked in. The corners of her mouth curved up but that was the reaction she gave to the man now standing in her shop, that she liked his presence being there and that he’d been there more than once before.  
“Nice to see you again, Y mate.” Phil greeted  
Y waved back, with a slight nod of her head as she walked behind the small counter.  
“Non-verbal day?” he questioned, knowing the girl had them from time to time.  
This also got a quick nod of her head with also a slight sigh escaping. The girl never really liked these days greatly but trying to speak and speaking would be more upsetting.  
“Try messaging me, it will be quicker writing and wouldn’t waste any paper.”  
Y looked questioning for a second but then pulled out the small communicator that everyone just seemed to have, from her jeans pocket.  
Her outfit compared to Phil’s looked comfier definitely as well as younger as she was dressed in a pale purple almost white sweatshirt, with the collar of a shirt that could only be described as the colour of book pages out at the neck and dark blue ripped jeans and a pair of slightly scuffed black boots.

[it’s been a while Emerald, I was expecting you back in a couple days not nearing months, what happened]  
“A lot Y, too much to talk through honestly.”  
This gained him an eye roll from the girl.  
[I’ve got a couple stories too, but I don’t think you would care for them old man, but why are you here?]  
“Just because you’re 16 doesn’t mean you get to call me old Y and I was wondering if you found another copy of that book.”  
[Well I mean it kinda does, and no. You know that the only known copy of that book was stolen from me a couple months ago, something I am still regretting letting happen and a subject we’ve gone over before]  
Phil deflated at that. He at the bottom of his heart was hoping that she would have been able to find another copy, though the chances being slim to none.  
“Shoot.” Phil responding, dejection in his tone.  
[sorry again, is there anything else that you want to look for, I have books on practically everything. :)]

Phil caught the girl’s eye after he read the last message, the smugness that sparked in them, lighting up the purple irises. Phil shook his head he never had got used to Y’s eyes always reminding him of endermen. ‘Endermen’ Phil mused in his head ‘I guess it might be usefully to know a bit more about that side of Ranboo, seeing as it seems he is staying now it seems’ 

“Enderman and anything thing you’ve got on dimensions.” Phil replied  
[odd choice, but I do have some. I have more on endermen than dimensions though it being an under researched subject.]  
After sending this message, Y paused, her fingers floating ready to type over the keyboard.  
[actually dimensions would have to be my own notes, none of the books have the level of knowledge I have or would hope them to have. I think my books on endermen are in the back right corner. Please don’t touch any of the chests though] 

Y then slipped the communicator back into her pocket and walked to the stairs to the small attic above the main area. When she realised that Phil hadn’t moved, she pulled out the communicator again.

[Emerald, move. I have to copy the notes it will take a minute or several. Go look through the books, back right corner.]  
Y then slipped up the stairs quietly.  
Philza, following instructions and indeed found the books in the back right corner though rather dusty, people apparently didn’t want to know about endermen. ‘That’s not surprising’ he thought as he wouldn’t have if wasn’t for his neighbour., he was paging lightly through the final out of the three tomes Y had in the shop.

He moved slightly and hit against a chest and the lid popped open and Phil was faced with a chest filled with journals all with the inscription, do not read carved in the front. He returned the tome to the shelf and crouched to have a better look at the chest.

They reminded him so much of the ones his resident enderman carried to the point they looked almost identical apart from a slight difference in the handwriting. He was shocked at the resemblance. His curiosity had just nearly gotten the better of him when a voice called across from the stairs. 

“Don’t” the tone was harsh and inexplicably cruel. It didn’t suit Y but it made a point, and the added roughness of her underused and unwanted to be used voice making Phil back up more than he would have had been anyone else. 

“Mate, im sorry I accidently hit it and it popped open, I didn’t mean-“He cut himself off as Y slammed the lid back down after crossing the distance between him and the stairs at alarming speed. The air had shifted greatly from the warm almost friendly air they had earlier. 

[did you find the book on endermen that you like the most.]  
Phil cleared his throat before he responded, “uh yeah, normal price right?”  
[yes, I’ll still give you my notes cause otherwise I’ve wasted paper.]

“Y again sorry.” Phil apologised, trying to rid the almost nauseous feeling that had settled over him from making the girl talk as he knew whatever was in the journals had to important to her if she had actually spoke.

Grabbing the tome he had been looking through before, knowing that it was the best out of the three and was the most he was going to get on the subject. He walked back to the small counter, placing the book onto it surface.

“I was surprised that you haven’t moved.” Philza tried, trying to break the residing tension.  
[as I said I have stories, not happy ones]  
Phil looked at her with a look that any adult would use to say I’m not leaving till you tell me.  
[I was planning on moving and nearly had when I had another break in. I nearly lost my entire stock because men want to be paid by whoever and underestimate me, but now I’m scared to move because I have some safety here now, and it’s nice I guess]  
“Shit Y, sorry mate, that sucks.”  
Philza got a look at that said yeah well not much I can do now can I. Which only added to that uncomfortable feeling he was experiencing. Y had wrapped the books in the fabric that she used so they would be protected in an inventory while Phil stood feeling sorry for his actions.  
“Four blocks of emeralds and a netherite ingot”  
[netherite, that’s not it the payment for these, only for books I have to search for.]  
“I know mate, just take it please, it offers some kind of protection and I would feel bad if I just left without giving you something for the trouble I’ve caused .”  
Y sighed knowing that even if she did try to give back the overpayment he would never leave and moved them into her enderchest that sat next to the anvil under the counter.  
“See ya mate, hope you’re feeling safer soon.” Phil said while waving a hand at Y.  
As Philza walked out the door something caught and came loose from his belt and dropped with a small noise. Y would find said item when she did a final check of her shop late that afternoon. 

However Phil didn’t notice until he got home in the early hours of the next day and got the package from his inventory and checked himself over to make sure he had everything, that the two compasses that he had taken with him on the trip, only one was left, the one that points to Y while the one that was tied to the house he now called home, the one Techno had trusted in him to keep safe was nowhere to be found.


End file.
